1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-efficiency controller of a gas-filled light producing tube, which can help a gas-filled light producing tube have long lifespan for using, and which can form an broken circuit automatically in case human body contacts the gas-filled tube or the gas-filled tube breaks; thus, it can present the best efficacy of using safely.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various artificial light sources play important roles in human daily living, not only providing illumination to people in the dark but also being used a lot for making different styles of advisements. Of various artificial light sources, various Gas-filled light producing tubes, provided with the interior gas-filled, are most common.
Conventional starters for gas-filled light producing tubes consist of steel plates made of silicon, which are provided for changing low-frequency alternative electric currents (50/60 Hz) passing through them into voltages as needed by a gas-filled light producing tube so that the tube can emit light. More recently, the high-frequency is used to make light producing tubes start emitting light, in which the low-frequency alternative current power source are rectified into the direct current power source, and then the high-frequency oscillation in the series connection or the harmonic-oscillating frequency circuit is used to achieve the purpose of starting light producing tubes.
However, the above-mentioned conventional ways of starting gas-filled light producing tubes have disadvantages that they are not satisfactorily stable and safe in substantially using because they are prone to cause high-voltage sparks when used, and their lifespan for using on the light producing tubes won't be satisfactorily long that are used with them.